


The Wish

by imperialimpala



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialimpala/pseuds/imperialimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jinn offers to grant Jake Stone a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of prompts from holysmoaksoliver and you-broughtmehome (though i did tweak this one slightly). It's not in Pay Attention because it's not a drabble. 
> 
> Though, I will say the red thing is brought up in this again, so if anyone doesn't get it you can totally read the first and currently only drabble in Pay Attention, but it's also not really needed. Mostly I just like the idea that Cassandra's brain associates Jake with the color of love because I'm super corny like that.

"What is he even fighting with right now?!" Eve shouted just as she punched another ninja, where they really ninjas?, in the face before turning to block an attack from another. 

"I'm pretty sure," Jake replied while dodging a punch from his foe, "It's a crowbar."

"How-where'd he get it?!"

"I have no idea."

Colonel Baird and Jake Stone were currently fighting their way toward a dais that was occupied by Flynn Carsen, who was in the middle of a duel with Lamia, and Ezekiel Jones, resident thief who had been caught by a Jinn while attempting to steal said Jinn's lamp.

From what they could gather, the Serpent Brotherhood was planning to perform a ritual to enter The City of Bronze so they could pull whatever power they could from the magical realm. And of course, the key ingredient was a jinn. 

With several bodies laid out around them, Jake and Eve were finally able to join their partners on the dais. 

A loud clang reached Jake's ears as Flynn blocked Lamia's blade. "The lamp!" he shouted, "Somebody really needs to get the lamp."

"What's the matter Librarian? Can't do it yourself?" Lamia replied. As she stalked forward, Jake's eyes spied the golden lamp that dangled from her belt, but before he could do anything, Lamia screeched, "Aamanee! Destroy them!" as she slashed her katana through the air toward Flynn. A moment later, Jake and Eve were flung backward off the dais. It wasn't long before Ezekiel joined them. 

"Ow," Ezekiel muttered at the ground. 

"Ok, new plan." Eve started as she got to her knees, "Jones and I will distract the Jinn while you, Stone, get the lamp from Lamia." 

"What? Why me? He's the thief, have him steal it." Jake replied. Despite his occasionally flirtatious interactions with Lamia, he had absolutely no desire to flirt with her katana. Eve rolled her eyes at him with an annoyed huff. 

Suddenly, Aamanee hurled a fireball toward them, causing the three of them to jump in three different directions. 

"Sorry, mate." Ezekiel called to him sympathetically. "Sadly, I'm not the one she finds attractive, which means you're our best shot."

"Seriously?!" Jake snapped. 

"Yes, go!" Eve shouted.

Barely a moment later, Eve and Ezekiel were on their feet, shouting at Aamanee, trying to catch her attention and judging by the fireball she;d thrown their way, they'd succeeded.  
"Damnit," Jake was on his feet, racing toward the spot where Lamia and Flynn still dueled, deadlocked. 

Flynn spotted Jake as the younger man lunged toward the lamp, seizing his chance, the librarian hit Lamia's katana with enough force to knock the sword from her grip and to send her teetering on the edge of the platform, Jake's grip on the lamp the only thing keeping her from a 5 foot drop. "Stone," Lamia gasped, her hand encircling Jake's wrist, her eyes pleading. 

"Sorry darlin'" Jake said as he yanked the lamp free from her belt sending Lamia several feet below, where she landed hard on her back. 

"Stupendous job Stone!" Flynn shouted triumphantly as put his crowbar back inside his suit jacket. When he noticed Jake staring with raised eyebrows, he said, "What? They're actually quite useful."

An explosion sounded from across the hall, drawing the attention of both men; Aamanee was still chasing Eve and Ezekiel, leaving a growing path of destruction in her wake. 

"She's still carryin' out the last order Lamia gave her." Jake said, his eyes landing on the lamp that was in his grip, "Where the hell's the off switch?!"

"You have to rub the lamp!" Flynn replied, his hands flailing around wildly. 

Unwilling to risk anymore time questioning why exactly rubbing the lamp was necessary, because really?, Jake rubbed the lamp. Eve and Ezekiel's shouts petered off as everything grew silent around them. Before he could even breathe a sigh of relief, Aamanee appeared in front of Jake, the burning light within her giving off so much heat Jake had to take a step back. Made of smokeless fire indeed. 

"Master," the Jinn said, her voice solemn and low, reverberating throughout the hall. She bowed low before him, her head lifting to look him in the eyes. "Your wish is my command." 

"I don't wish anythin'," Jake replied too quickly. 

"Wait a second Jake." Flynn said though his presence was ignored by the Jinn. 

Aamanee straighten quickly, standing tall "Really?" she asked, her voice decidedly less proper. "Because that would seriously be amazing." 

"Well, just wait a minute-" Flynn added as he pulled Jake aside, "You can't just say stuff like that to a jinn. She might actually go off and attempt to drown the world in blood if she gets even faintly irritated."

"I can hear you ya know," Aamanee interrupted, threading her fingers through her flaming hair, the act would've seemed normal if her hair wasn't actually made of fire. "That's Dobra's thing, not mine and I'd really like it if you didn't compare me to that adulterous worm."

"So what, you're saying you're a good jinn?" Flynn replied skeptically just as Eve and Ezekiel started to make their way up the dais.

"Good, bad...frankly I don't care. I just want some rest. It's been centuries since I've had to do this much work." 

"What's going on?" Eve asked breathlessly, causing Flynn and Jake to turn their backs on Aamanee, who let out a sigh annoyance at being ignored. 

"Apparently, Jake is the master of the Jinn now and he's just going to waste a perfect opportunity."

Ezekiel's eyes widened, "Seriously? Dude-" 

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for...." Actually, that wasn't true, he knew exactly what he'd wish for, Cassie. Jake looked back at Aamanee, whose glowing eyes lingered on him with interest, almost as if she knew who he was thinking of....

"How about wishing for the library to be tethered back to our world?!" Flynn pressed, his eyes bright with excitement. 

"Not so fast Librarian." Aamanee said, causing the group to turn to her, "The power you'd need to pull that off is way above my pay grade. Besides, you're not the one with the lamp, the wish would be meaningless." 

"What does that mean?" Jake asked, taking a step forward. 

"There's not as much magic in the world as there used to be. I'm weaker than I once was. So the more you want the wish to happen, the higher the chance is of it coming true without repercussions." 

For a moment, everyone was silent as they contemplated her words. "Tell you what," Aamanee said and with a name of her fingers, they were in the Annex, Jenkins startling with a shout. The journey happened in less than a blink of an eye and they were all slightly disoriented. "Despite your initial dismissal, seeing as you saved my home and myself from being ritually sacrificed, I'll happily fulfill your deepest wish Master. I need only reenter my lamp for a short time to recharge as it were."

Jake blinked, "How do you-"

"Know?" Aamanee provided with a smile, "Because you want it so badly it radiates off your very form. Jinns have a knack for noticing that sort of thing."

Jenkins, shouting about the books, came racing toward them all with a fire extinguisher, and before Jake could say anything, Aamanee was de-materializing and reentering her lamp, leaving nothing behind but a faint echo of the words, "Think about it." 

 

\-------------

 

A soft knock at the hospital room door woke Jake from where he was napping in an extremely uncomfortable chair near Cassandra's bed, where the petite red head was sleeping. He arrived as soon as he could after the mission, just as he had the night before. The day before that, Cassandra had a headache, which of course she pretended wasn't as bad as it actually was. It wasn't until she collapsed into Jake's arms in the stakes that she let anyone know. Jenkins spun the globe and had Jake carrying Cassie into the nearest hospital through a closet door in just minutes. She was admitted almost immediately. 

When Jake looked up, he was greeted by the sight of the lead doctor on Cassandra's case. There was no comfort in the look on her face and Jake had never expected any. 

“Mr. Stone, I presume?” Jake nodded. “Good Evening, I'm Dr. Patel.” 

Jake stood to shake her hand, mindful of the lamp that was currently resting on Cassandra's table. “Any news?” Jake asked, knowing it was strange that he was there and not one of her family members. A few months ago, Cassandra asked him to be her emergency contact, stating that no one else knew her like he did and no one else had a mind like his. She trusted him wholeheartedly and he'd accepted without hesitation. 

“I'm afraid there is.” she replied as she attached some films to the view box, “Ms. Cillian requested earlier that I fill you in entirely.” and turned it on. Jake felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

You didn't need a medical degree to figure out what happened. 

“These are the results of Cassandra's MRI and I'm sorry to say, but the tumor has almost doubled in size since she was last seen...which was far too long ago.”

For a moment, Jake couldn't speak, “Is there anythin'...anything that can be done?”

Dr. Patel looked at him and though her demeanor was cold, experienced, her eyes held more than a trace of pity. Her reply was hesitant, “I'm sorry. The cancer is in too sensitive of an area to operate, the risk would be too high even with the most skilled surgeon and she's refused radiation. Not that I blame her.”

Jake sucked in a breath, even though he held a trump card, this was all still a bit too much to handle on his own. “How long?”

“A few weeks, maybe a month if I'm lucky.” a small voice said from behind him. Jake turned to see the still ever present smile lighting up Cassandra's features. 

“Hey kid,” he sighed heavily, making his way back toward what was now known as his chair, head down once he took a seat, his hand gripping hers. 

“I'll leave you two alone.” Dr. Patel commented as she removed the films from the view box and turned off the light before exiting the room. 

“Hey mister,” Cassandra said weakly, lifting their joined hands so she could gently tap his nose, “No sad faces.”

His lips turned up slightly at that. The room was quiet while Jake tried to figure out how to tell her about the Jinn, but when she started with the 'It's not so bad's he decided to just come out with it. “I-we might'vefoundawaytocureyou.” 

Cassandra's eyes widened, “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

Jake closed his eyes, took a breath and opened them. “A Jinn sorta offered to grant me a wish...”

Her eyes opened impossibly wider, “But the library-”

“Is too much for just her and she already agreed to heal you.” 

Jake could feel her pulse racing where her grip on his hand had tightened. He stared at her for a moment, the gears in her brain twisting and turning under his gaze. “But why?”

He blinked, “What?” Whatever he was expecting her to say or ask, it wasn't that.

“You could have anything, Jake. You have a family...you-you could wish for a billion dollars! I'm not worth-”

“Are you kiddin' me?!” Jake got to his feet and started pacing the room. He couldn't stand for a second that she'd think he'd wish for money over her life. It felt like she'd slapped him. 

“You said...after what I did, you said you didn't trust me-”

“Of course I trust you.” Jake said with a frustrated sigh. He knew telling her about the wish wasn't going to be easy, nothing live changing ever was, but he didn't know why she was doing this and that was a new feeling for him, “That was months ago Cassie, you're not that person anymore.”

“Desperate-”

“Alone.” When Cassandra didn't reply, Jake halted his steps. “You've got us Cassie...you've got me.” Again, she didn't say anything, prompting Jake to return to his chair and take her hand in his once more. “Ya gotta talk to me darlin', because I don't get why you're doin' this, for the life of me I don't.”

She bit her lip, her eyes wandering around the room, looking at everything and anything but him. With a breath, they settled on the ceiling, tears slipping down her cheeks and before he could think about it, Jake lifted his free hand and wiped them away. At his touch, Cassandra's gaze finally met his, “I'm scared.”

“I kinda figured you would be.”

“I don't know...I'd accepted this, what if....I-I-I can't go back to before-” She cut herself off with a sob and looked down. When she lifted her head again a moment later, tears were freely falling down her face, “What'll be the point of me?” 

Suddenly, Jake knew exactly what the problem was and he wasted no time in getting up to wrap her in his arms, fingers tangling in her hair, “Hey, hey, shhhh...Are you afraid that, without it, you won't a librarian, or whatever the hell we are, anymore? Is that it?” He felt as she nodded against his chest, her hands gripping his shirt while she cried. “That won't happen, not in a million years, I'd never let it. I promise.”

“It's not something you can control Jake, despite how much I really wish it was.” she sighed against him. She sounded tired and he couldn't even imagine how much of a toll being told to start planning your own funeral one minute only to be given a lifetime the next would take on a person. It only made him hold her tighter. 

They stayed like that, neither speaking, for so long Jake was almost certain she'd had fallen asleep.

“Cassandra?”

“I'm awake.” she replied slowly lifting her head, pulling away from him just enough to see his face. 

“We'd fall apart without ya Cassie and I'd bet my life the library knows that. So what if it takes you a minute longer than usual, it'll just make the rest of us pull our own weight.”

Her eyes searched his, “Do you really mean that?”

“I do,” he said, his heart pounding so hard in his chest, he was so sure she could feel it. “If anyone is worth a billion bucks, it's you Cassandra. So, if you don't do this for yourself...do it for the rest of us.” do it for me was left unsaid, but with the way she was looking at him made Jake believe she understood and with a shake of his head he added, “Though, you should do it for yourself.” 

Cassandra let out a long shaky breath before replying with a simple, “Ok.”

“Ok?” he doubled checked only to be answered with the closest thing to an enthusiastic nod that she could manage. “Well alright then.”

A moment later he was standing in the middle of the hospital room holding the lamp. 

“So, how does it work?” Cassandra asked excitedly from where she was perched at the base of her bed. 

“You...” he cleared his throat, “You rub it.”

“Are you serious?” she replied through her laughter. 

“Yeah...shut up.” 

“Rub the damn thing then.” 

And so he did. 

“Master,” Aamanee said with another low bow once she was fully formed in front of them.

“You look-” Jake began.

“Different?” Aamanee replied, standing tall, “Yeah, can't really pull off the fire and brimstone thing in public.” The Jinn was no longer burning brightly from beneath an amber tinted shell and her hair was no longer made of flame. For the most part she looked like a normal person if preternaturally beautiful with long flowing black hair tumbling down her back. 

“This is the woman your bleeding heart beats for Master?” the Jinn asked with a grin. “I love her hair.”

“I-it's not-”

“We're not-”

Aamanee laughed, “You two are completely hopeless aren't you?” she said to the pair of blushing adults who seemed unable to string together a proper sentence that could explain exactly what they were to each other, hopeless wasn't too far from the mark. When neither of them said anything, the Jinn rolled her eyes, “Shall I heal her now?”

Jake nodded. 

“You need to say 'I wish'” 

“Wait!” Cassandra interrupted nervously before Jake could say anything. “Is this going to hurt? Because I'd really like it not to hurt and how am I going to explain-”

Aamanee walked to the bed and calmly took Cassandra's hands between her own before her ramble could continue, “It'll be painless, I give you my word. As for explanations,” the Jinn snapped her fingers, “The medical information gathered since you were admitted is now gone, almost as if you were never here to begin with.”

“Oh...ok." a minute of silence stretched between the three of them before she added, "I'm ready to do this. At least, I think I am.” 

Jake stepped toward them, his gaze locked on hers, only when she nodded at him with absolute certainty did he open his mouth and say, “I wish for you to heal Cassandra.”

“Your wish is my command.” Aamanee replied curtly, placing her hands on Cassandra's head. “Shut your eyes.” 

Cassandra did as she was told and a moment later Aamanee did the same. Jake stood awkwardly near the two, not really knowing what to do with himself. When stream of dark colored light escaped from Cassandra's head, vanishing when it met the ceiling, he could only stare as her mouth dropped opened with a small gasp. 

The whole process didn't last very long and when Aamanee pulled away, Cassandra was glowing with a faint light that he'd never seen before, a smile gracing her features, “That was nifty.” she said with a giggle before falling backward on her bed. 

“What the hell? Is she ok?” Jake asked, as he raced to Cassandra's side. If Jake didn't know any better, he'd say she was stoned. 

“She'll be fine in a little while.”

“Jake,” Cassandra said, her voice completely serious as she pulled him closer. “My brain grapes are gone.” 

“Alright, looks like I'm done here. I just got Netflix and I was kinda in the middle of an Arrow marathon when I was so rudely interrupted, so I'm gonna get back to that now if you don't mind.” Aamanee said, as she flattened out the wrinkles in her skirt. “Also, clothes are really not my thing.”

“Wait, what am I supposed to do with her?” Jake asked as he gently pushed away Cassandra's wandering hands. “How long is she gonna to be like this?”

“Have I ever told you that you're really cute?” Cassandra whispered, “Because you're really cute.”

“I suggest you get her out of here before someone notices that this room is occupied.” the Jinn replied, “Oh and also, don't wait until one of you is dying again to tell her how you feel.” 

And with that, Aamanee was back in her lamp. 

Jake sighed before going to retrieve Cassandra's things from the only cabinet in the room, stuffing the lamp inside the flimsy plastic bag as he made his way back over to the bed. 

“Alright kid,” he said as he lifted her in his arms, “It's time to get you back to the Annex.”

“Yay! We're going home.” she replied, looping her arms around his neck. “You have really pretty eyes.” she added distractedly. 

Jake laughed as he carried her to the door, “I sincerely hope you remember this.”

 

\-----------------

 

It was almost midnight when he found her exactly where he'd left her, sleeping on one of the couches in Jenkins's office. 

“Cassie,” Jake said, shaking her softly while trying to balance the sandwich he'd made her. 

She opened her eyes slowly, that is until she saw him, “Oh God,” 

“So you do remember.” he replied, looking down at her with a wide grin. She moved too quickly to sit up, the action throwing her off balance. “Hey, hey, slow down.” Jake said before taking the seat next to her. 

Cassandra groaned loudly, her head in her hands, “Please tell me I didn't actually help Ezekiel throw a bunch of 'brain grapes' at Jenkins.” 

“Sorry sweetheart, that happened.” Jake sighed happily while nudging her in the arm, “If it helps, it took Ezekiel an hour to find them all.” 

“Jake, I seriously don't think I can even look at you right now.”

“And why's that?”

“Because I told you I'd like to watch you work on an oil rig sometime...and that you have nice hair.” Cassandra stopped herself, finally looking up, “Not that you don't have nice hair or pretty eyes for that matter, because they are really blue-”

“How are you feelin'?” he asked, blue eyes bright with amusement. 

She took a chip from the plate Jake had brought and chewed on it thoughtfully, “Well, I'm starving. Do you think I have the munchies or something? Or maybe it's because I haven't exactly eaten anything these last few days....” 

“You know what I meant.” 

“I know,” she paused, “Better. Lighter. It's weird, kinda like somethings missing, but not in a bad way.” she took another chip, “And my head doesn't feel like it's going to split open anymore, so that's definitely a plus.” 

Cassandra took three more chips until she finally just took the sandwich. They both sat quietly while Cassandra ate. When she finished she turned to him, “Thank you Jake...and I don't just mean for the sandwich. If you hadn't-”

“Cassie, listen to me.” Jake angled himself toward her, “There was nothin' else, no other choice. There's nothin' else I'd rather wish for than you.”

Cassandra looked at him for a long moment, taking in all of the details of his face, with a sigh she placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. “You're still red.”

“What?” he asked curiously.

“Everything about you, every memory, every sight, taste, smell, sound...touch,” she brushed her thumb across his skin. “You've always been red to me and you still are.” 

Jake leaned toward her, his eyes on her lips, only to jump back when the large grandfather clock behind her chimed for midnight. Cassandra smiled at him, “It's my birthday!” she said with a giggle before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own. Jake threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. 

When they pulled apart they were both grinning. “Happy Birthday Cassandra.” Jake said, his voice low as he tucked a loose red curl behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek as he pulled her to him once again. She had a life full of birthdays ahead of her now and Jake thought maybe, if he was lucky, she'd spend them with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aamanee means 'good wish' if you were wondering why exactly she was named that.


End file.
